


Disagreements

by prncesselene



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, So yeah just fluff, basically fluff disguised as "angst", idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesselene/pseuds/prncesselene
Summary: Cinder and Kai live happily ever after to theendof their days, but that doesn’t mean some of those days can’t include a little fight or three.





	

“Kai,” Cinder warned, her tone carefully even. She gripped the edges of the sink. “Am I going to pretend you didn’t just leave the toilet seat up for the _fifth_ time in a row?”  


Cinder was answered by silence and the rustling of sheets.

Kai rose from their bed, albeit slowly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Good morning to you, too.”

The sun was just beginning to rise, painting the room in a dark orange glow. He stretched his arms and yawned, his eyes widening in fear when he took note of Cinder’s murderous glare. He inched towards the toilet, making sure to put the seat down before he let his eyes reach Cinder’s again.

“There. Happy?” He put his arms up in mock defense, grabbing a toothbrush from the sink.  
Cinder looked at him out of the corner of her eye, suspicious at how quickly he let that one go.

They began to brush their teeth in an eery silence, the sound of the bristles the only noise in the room.

“I mean, you don’t see me complaining when you leave your socks everywhere.” Kai muttered under his breath, mid-brush. Cinder turned her head, eyes flared.

“No I don’t! They’re never on th–”

“Yeah, because I always pick them up! Every time you change it’s like you forget they exist. I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt to be a little neater…”

“I’m not the one who hogs the blanket every night! I mean, Stars, I’m a cyborg but I still feel the temperature!”

Kai finished brushing his teeth, his ears pink from the sudden conflict. They’d never had a disagreement like this. Unsure of what to do, he left to go change for the day, leaving Cinder to herself.

She finished her morning routine angrily, unaware at how or why such a small act had gotten beneath her skin like that.

They went about their daily activities, separate meetings as usual. However, where there were usually embraces or soft touches when their paths did align, there were now awkward silences and hurried walking. When they would pass each other in the hallways of the palace, they’d look the other way, suddenly very amused with the task at hand. 

Iko studied the two inquisitively, pulling Cinder aside after a few hours of the young couple side eying each other and sharing annoyed glances whenever they’d hear the other speak.

“What is up with you two today?” She questioned when they were alone in Cinder’s office, her eyes a concerned yet playful orange. She suddenly seemed panicked, her eyes shifting to a worried purple. “Did you guys fight? Or worse, break up?!”

Cinder waved the question away, rolling her eyes. “It’s not my fault Mr. Emperor doesn’t know how to close a toilet seat.”

Iko’s face remained concerned for a moment, before a knowing look crossed her features.

“Ah, I see.” She tsked, glancing over at a stack of papers on the table in front of them. “Can you take these to Torin for me, please? I’m so tired.” She made a point to sprawl out on the chair in a fake yawn.

“That’s literally impossible. But, fine, I should stretch my legs anyways.”

“Torin?” Cinder peeked her head in the door to his office, her body immediately stiffening at the sight of a certain young Emperor’s body sitting in front of his advisor. She made a point to keep her face perfectly still, walking into the room.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him cross his arms, like a child being denied candy. She laughed inwardly at how small he looked when he did that. On the outside, however, she was the picture of stoic detachment, barely giving Torin the stack before she turned on her heels and began to head out the door.

Reading the room, Torin cleared his throat. “Is everything okay?”

Kai rearranged his tie absentmindedly. “Everything’s just fine.” He said, in the even tone of a true diplomat.

Orange flared in Cinder’s vision, though, letting her know that everything was most definitely not fine; this only made Cinder’s anger flare up again.

She smiled curtly, excusing herself from the room before inwardly cursing her boyfriend in every language her programming knew,

Cinder took lunch in her office, claiming to be so swamped with work that she couldn’t rest. And, yes, there were a few proposals and bills she should have probably gotten to, but those could wait.

In fact, she actually spent her small lunch time angrily stabbing at her salad, something Iko found hilarious.

“I’ve caught you guys making out, I’ve seen you two snuggled up in bed, Aces, I cover for you all the time when you want to sneak out.. but I think this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen! A lover’s quarrel! You’re gonna have to fix my hardware after this one.” She squealed to herself, flipping through a gossip article on her portscreen.

Cinder stopped mid-bite. “What are you talking about? There’s no thing going on.” Another angry stab at her food. “Everything’s fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you guys keep telling yourselves that.”

After a long day of ignoring and sulking, Cinder showered and got into bed. She waited patiently until a certain dark haired boyfriend of hers finished with showering and hesitantly got into bed next to her. Turning towards him, she reached out to grab his hand.

“I missed you today.” She admitted, looking down. She felt bad for getting so wound up about something so trivial, and felt even worse for letting it turn into a fight that lasted the whole day. It was the longest they had gone without speaking since she had moved in, and it was unnerving. He sighed, her eyes meeting his.

“I’m sorry.” They both blurted out at the same time. The coincidence made them chuckle, a new warmth in their eyes. 

She inched towards him, slowly, until his arms grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. 

He kissed her forehead, cradling her face with his hands. “Let’s not fight again.” She closed her eyes at the touch, glad to be near him. It had been a long day, and although she would never admit it, she had started to grow greedy for the caresses and sweet whispers that were now commonplace for her. The old Cinder would have scoffed at her foolishness, but the new her appreciated the love she now had in her life.

“Okay.” She let her head fall on his chest, speaking against the fabric of his pajamas. “But, I swear, if you leave that toilet seat up one more time…”

“As long as you learn to pick up your socks…”

She laughed, leaning up and kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Let’s not make any promises.”


End file.
